


Truth or Dare

by Brigith



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Drinking Games, How do I even tag?, M/M, Other, Romance-ish, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigith/pseuds/Brigith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday party with Alex Rider, Tom Harris, K-Unit, a lot of drinks and a game - honestly, how could it end well? PWP. SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS FOR: Explicit content, PWP, SLASH and SWEARING.  
> So, if you don't like it, please don't read it.  
> But if you do - Enjoy! :D

 

From the moment he saw the two bottles of vodka and the three packs of beer, he realized he _should've_ realized that "birthday party" and "K-Unit" didn't exactly mend well. _That_ and the fact that Tom – _Tom! –_ had self-invited himself to Alex's birthday celebration – to which, worth mention, he had never agreed with.

Really, he should've known better.

"Soooo" singed Eagle, while drinking yet another shot of vodka "Cuuuuuuub" he blinked and Wolf grunted, rolling his eyes "Eighteen years, man!"

Snake, chuckled, looking at his team mate.

"C'mon, Eagle, it's for today!" he pressed, to which Ben and Tom agreed, with slurred "yeses"

Alex, knowing that either way he was going to suffer, just sighed, looking apprehensive at his team mate – who grinned like a mischievous little kid would if they were planning to kill the teacher.

"Truth or dare, my dear, _dear_ , Alex?" asked the soldier, and his tone of voice suggested impending doom.

The teen bit his lip and drank a sip of his vodka.

"Man, I'm going to regret this" he sighed and, looking the devil – also known as Eagle – in the eye, answered "Dare"

The grin on the man named Neil remembered Rider of a shark, ready to strike down on his pray and…

"Kiss Tom" Eagle decreed, with an air of superiority that was almost comic.

The brunette teen, who was sitting next to Wolf, chocked on his beer while Alex rose gracefully from de floor with a smirk that was half relief and half amusement, and went to where his friend was siting.

"Wait, Al, look" the brunette babbled, looking up at his friend and gulping "Remember Rome, please"

The blonde boy laughed and, grabbing the back of Tom's head, he bended over and gave him a deep, breath taking, hot kiss.

When the spy let the boy go, the latter was blushing an amazing kind of red, which made Alex smile.

" _Cute"_ Alex said, ruffling his friend's hair and going to seat back next to Ben – who, like all the other team members, had his mouth hanging open.

Tom took a deep breath and sighed, before looking at Alex with an accusing glare.

"I said _remember Rome,_ goddammit"

The blonde raised his eyebrows and, with a satisfied smile, simply said…

"Well, it's not like I do it on purpose"

Neil, who had been blinking like an idiot at the whole scene, blinked again, before imputing:

"Well, that was unexpectedly hot. Well done, Cub"

Ben chuckled and eyed Alex from the corner of his eyes, making the blonde look up at his partner with narrowed eyes - _oh, no_.

"Ok, Alex, mate, never thought you'd be such a good kisser" Snake slurred "Now, spin the bottle"

The teen snorted and did as he was told. The bottle settled between Tom and Ben, who smiled tenderly - which was really, _truly_ scary.

Tom gulped.

"Truth or dare?" Fox asked.

The brunette bit his - swollen - lip and shrugged.

"Truth"

Alex had to refrain from face-slapping. Tom went right into the Fox's trap.

The blonde drank the rest of his vodka in a go.

"Truth, then..." Ben nodded, as if thinking to himself "Very well. Tom." he smiled charmingly "What did you wanted Alex to remember about _Rome?"_

The brunette whimpered and, blushing crimson red, looked down, answering in a low whisper:

"That we got drunk while on that trip and _he_ got horny and _kissed me_ and _jesus fucking christ_ how _does_ someone make you horny just from a kiss?" he took a breath "And then, well, I got hard, he god harder, and we fucked. And then, in the next morning, when I woke up with a _terrible_ pain on my hips and cuddled against Alex, I made him promise me that he would _always remember Rome_ , when he though it was a good idea to kiss someone just for kicks."

The brunette raised his head to an amused looking K-Unit, and an Alex who didn't even had the _decency_ to blush.

"So, wait, are you guys... like... gay... boyfriends?" Wolf asked slowly, looking from one to another with a frown.

Tom snapped his head at him.

"No! We're friends. And I'm gay, but Alex is bisexual and it was _only that time"_ he said, making the face Rider knew he did before he was going to enter the idiotic stupid drunk mode "Besides, I know he's more into bottoming now, so..."

"Thanks, Tom" the spy half said, half sighed, and it was all it took for K-Unit to start laughing.

_Damn drunks,_ Alex thought, even though he knew he was also inebriated.

After the hysterical laugh crises passed, Tom, blushing, spun the bottle, which pointed towards Wolf and Snake.

"Dare" James, as was known the team leader, said before Willian could even blink.

"I didn't ask yet!" the medic protested, annoyed, but moved on nevertheless "Fine. Please, oh, mighty team leader, I double dare you to... do a lap dance for Alex"

Cub glared at Snake.

"Why am I the only one being molested here?" he asked, outraged.

Ben snorted.

"I'm sorry, but the hard on Tom is showing right now suggests that you were the one _doing_ the molesting, actually"

"And anyway. Rules are rules" imputed Eagle "Go on, Wolfy"

James finished his beer and, with a sigh, got up.

"Do you have any Britney Spears song?" he asked Alex, who raised his eyebrows at the soldier.

"I do, just a sec" Eagle interrupted again, ignoring the disbelieving stares that were thrown his way, while he swiped through his phone in order to select "One, two three".

Tom narrowed his eyes at Neil, thinking that maybe the night wouldn't end up as _lonely_ as he first assumed. However, one fast glance at Alex made him re-think the plans he was forming. The face the blond did surely said "Don't even _think_ about it". _Oh, well._

"Okay, you sit on the couch" Wolf nodded towards Rider, who, sighing, did what he was told "And don't worry if you get hard. It's completely normal"

Cub snorted and smirked, looking up at the Hispanic man.

"You _wish"_ the blonde hissed.

However, before he could make any other sarcastic remark, the song started playing and Wolf –Yes, _Wolf! –_ started dancing and getting closer and invading his personal space much more then Alex thought he would without ever touching him.

There was no denying it – James knew what he was doing. The performance was breathtaking and became even more heated as the music went on and the soldier decided it was a good idea to start stripping – very, _very_ seductively.

Somehow, he managed to get his bare arms on both sides of Alex head and, finding balance while grabbing onto the couch, he danced slowly bringing his crotch near Alex's face, making the latter bit his lip hard.

When the music ended, James stopped dancing and, with a smirk, kissed Alex's cheek, going back to where he was sitting.

Rider swallowed hard, trying to think of old people, gross animals and even Blunt, in order to prevent the erection that he could feel coming his way.

"Were you a stripper before you got into the army or what?" Tom asked, eyeing Wolf with amusement and not so well disguised admiration, while the soldier put his shirt back on.

James shrugged.

"It was better than to ask for money to my dad" he said "And sometimes I even got lucky enough to dance for a cute looking twink like Cub" he winked at the spy, who raised his eyebrows in a fashion that clearly said "Twink your ass, _ass"_.

"C'mon, now, seriously" Tom had annoyance and disbelieving in his voice "Is _anyone_ in this unit straight?"

K - Unit looked at one another

"I am" Snake assured the teen, but Eagle snorted.

" _Um,"_ he slurred " _Prague?"_ William blushed slightly and Neil amended "Fine, then, but you have to admit that you're _at least_ open minded, yeah?"

The medic grunted and took a sip of his beer while muttering something that seemed like "Beggars can't be choosers".

Tom, on his end, just blinked.

Rider frowned.

"So, you mean to tell me that I was keeping myself closeted from you bunch... for _nothing?"_ he asked, and then turned to Ben, glaring at him "Why didn't you tell me?"

The spy looked at the blond innocently.

"It's not my place to out other people, Al" he answered, caressing Alex's cheek "Besides, you never even told _me_ you were bi. I mean…"

"I thought it was implied, after I let you fuck me in Brazil" he interrupted, grabbing Fox's hand "And I also _thought_ that you wanted to forget that, since I _thought_ you were straight and I didn't want to put another burden onto our relationship. I mean, having sex with your male friend and work partner should be awkward as it is, imagine if said male friend was actually bisexual".

Before anyone could ask anything, Fox interrupted.

"Wait, so, you were scared of my reaction if you told me the truth?" he asked, disbelieving "I thought _you_ were straight, and that I had taken advantage of the situation and that _you_ wanted to pretend it never happened. I mean… I didn't told you I am bisexual for the exact same reason"

They stared at each other for a moment, before exploding into laughter.

"Is it your habit to have sex with your friends, or what?" James asked to Alex, with raised eyebrows.

The blonde smirked.

"Why? Are you hoping that I'll say yes?"

There was a tense moment of silence, while Wolf and Cub stared at each other challenging.

"I've got an idea" Eagle piped up, in the kind of voice that everyone knew would mean trouble "Why don't we…"

"I'm not agreeing to an orgy, Neil!" Snake interrupted, serious.

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Eagle sounded hurt "I mean, not that I _wouldn't_ , but I wasn't going to be so _blunt_ about it, geez" he fake-sighed "I was going to propose that we played poker… Well, strip poker" he smiled innocently "Which, granted, would progress into something else, but… I mean, I would be subtle, and now you" he turned to William "Ruined it"

Tom chuckled.

"C'mon, now, Eagle, no need to scheme" he said, shrugging slightly.

"Tom, _don't"_ Alex interrupted, narrowing his eyes dangerously. But, _of course,_ Harris ignored him in favor of going sit on top of the soldiers lap, wrapping his legs around him and staring seductively into his eyes.

"I mean, if you... _want me to"_ he said, brushing slightly his lips against the soldier's, while grinding down on Eagle's lap, who grinned and, pulling the boy even closer, kissed him with passionate heat.

"Really, now?" Cub asked, outraged "You're going to do that _here?"_

Fox smirked at the blonde next to him and said, while slowly moving his hand towards the spy's dick.

"Well, we are between friends…" he slurred, caressing the teen's member softly and slowly "No need to be shy, right?"

Rider sighed, half pleased, half annoyed and, giving in to his lust and drunkenness, he grabbed the back of Ben's head and started to kiss him.

Meanwhile, Wolf couldn't decide what was harder: stop staring at both spies making out, or his cock. Honestly, he thought, how did we end up like this? But, while patting his penis slightly through his pants, he couldn't find it in himself to regret the whole situation.

Snake, on the other hand, had a very confused boner. _Again,_ seeing Neil made him very much… _confused._ And, as much as he didn't want to admit, he liked it.

"Fuck it" he whispered to himself, while moving towards the snuggling couple and positioning himself behind Eagle, who immediately felt the other's _heat_ pressing against his back. He couldn't help but to smirk in between kisses, while, with one hand, he pulled Snake closer behind him.

William groaned and started to suck Neil's neck while making his way towards his chest, underneath the shirt that he intended to get rid of very soon.

Tom noticed the extra pair of hands and, taking the opportunity to take a breath, separated himself from Neil, helping Snake take off his shirt while wetting his lips.

Slowly, he got out of Neil's lap and took off his own shirt, feeling the hungry stares Neil sent his way.

Kneeling, Tom started to unbutton Eagle's pants, while Snake seated himself behind his friend, who rested on his chest contentedly, feeling William suck, bite down on his neck and play with his nipples.

At the same time, Alex was taking off his jeans, while looking down at the kneeling, shirtless Fox, who was biting his lip with expectation. However, before he pulled his pants down, he turned to Wolf, who sustained a very appealing blush while staring at them and groping his hard cock.

"Why don't you help out Ben, James?" he asked, with a charming smile.

James looked up at Cub, who was surely a vision of pure innocence and cuteness, with his fair hair messed up like that, his deep brown eyes filled with pleading, the swollen and red lips… Yes, he was a vision, but maybe – Wolf decided – not so innocent. He could totally screw you over, smash your dreams and ruin your life, without you even caring, the soldier realized for – if he was honest - the fourth time since he met the brat.

Really, there was nothing he could do but to comply. Suddenly, James was kneeling next to Fox, seeing Alex get rid of his pants and boxers in one go.

Later, James would deny with all his strength, but _honestly_ , he gaped when Cub seated on the couch and his hard dick showed in all his glory – and really, _what was that?_

Fox smiled and, without missing a bit, started licking the about eight inches cock.

James was never really a cocksucker. Not that he didn't know how to do it – or that he didn't do it. But he never really… liked doing it if he wasn't sure that he was going to receive as well. However, seeing Ben like that, and Alex making _that_ face – which, he was sure, should probably be illegal – he couldn't help but to _want it._

He got closer, trying to forget the pulsing on his own dick – that was harder than ever – and started to help Ben. At first, it was a bit difficult not to bump heads and find the synchronicity. But, once they did…

* * *

"Ugh, _fuck!"_

Tom heard the grunted exclamation and smiled, getting closer to the trio – the really, _really_ – hot trio.

"Lube, guys" he said, but neither Ben nor James acknowledge him, so busy they were with his friend's dick. Alex, biting his red lips, merely nodded.

Tom snorted and let the bottle of lube and pack of condoms on the floor, next to where the men were kneeling.

Then, he turned to Snake and Eagle, and was not surprised to find out that the latter was blowing the first very enthusiastically.

Letting the other bottle of lube and the condoms on the floor, he kneeled behind Eagle and made him lift his ass – which he did very happily.

Not wasting any time, Tom started to make his way from the soldier's balls to his hole, making said man quiver and moan in pleasure, while William kept fucking his mouth.

* * *

"Al, let me fuck you" Ben half asked, half commanded to the withering spy, who arched his back when Wolf made _just the right movement_ with his tongue, and grabbed the soldier's hair, making him stop.

He turned around on the couch, exposing his hole to the man and motioning to James to him go to his front, while looking behind his shoulder to Ben, who seemed more of a happy puppy than anything else.

"There's lube and condoms on the floor" he said and looked at the – big - man's cock. Biting his lip, he looked back up "Please don't rip me apart"

Fox chuckled and caressed the blonde's back slowly descending to where he wanted to go.

Alex turned to James, who was now standing naked in front of him. The teen smiled, grabbing the man's penis and, with true desire, started to lick and suck.

Wolf grunted - Cub was good... No. _Perfect._

" _Uhm..."_ Rider whimpered when he felt the first two fingers _inside_ of him.

" _Shit,_ Cub" James groaned, grabbing the erotic face of the younger in order to make him look at his face "You can't expect me to be all gentle when you're..."

Alex breathed and moaned when Ben took all his fingers out and, without warning, penetrated him, making the spy hit his face against Wolf's crotch.

"Do what you want" Cub said, panting.

" _Fuck"_ the team leader said under his breath, barely believing in how... how _sexy_ the blonde could be. He grabbed the back of Rider's head and made him take his dick in his mouth rather violently, as later he would admit - which the teen did like a champ, looking past the gagging and the tears-filled eyes.

For a moment, the soldier stopped, worried he might be hurting his Cub, but when he did, the teen, licking the excess of spit - most of which just dribbled down his chin - looked up at him and asked, still panting from being fucked on both ends:

"Why did you stop?"

Wolf smirked and, before the teen could even blink, he was in his - _perfect_ \- mouth again, on the exact moment Ben decided to take a very, _very_ vigorous thrust and speed things up. The soldier moaned when the head of his dick hit the teen's throat, making him gag once again.

In all fairness, Fox did try to take things slower - God knew he didn't the last time he had been with Alex - but _honestly,_ he couldn't. The sounds that the spy was making while being fingered and sucking his team leader's cock were just too much. And the _moan_ he let out when Fox _entered_ him... _Seriously._

And, yes, he _did_ tried to go in and out slower in the beginning, but then Wolf _had_ to start face-fucking Cub like there was no tomorrow. And, _man,_ how hot could he be?

Ben bended over the teen, passing one of his arms under him through his chest and grabbing the teen's shoulder. Adjusting his position, he grabbed Alex's cock with his other hand and started to thrust with all his might, while he jerked his partner's cock and bit down on his neck and shoulders.

* * *

"I'm not going to walk for a week" Tom whimpered, panting, when Eagle thrusted strongly inside of him, which would definitely make him fall face down on the floor if wasn't for the strong embrace of the soldier, who started to move in and out going in very, _very,_ deep, while jerking him off with his other hand, making the brunette moan and whimper with the pain and the pleasure that he love oh, so much.

The moans that came from Neil and the fact that he started to bite down - _hard_ \- on Tom more often, suggested that Snake didn't care for gentleness either, while he fucked his team mate with all his strength, making said man, who was now _connected_ to Tom, thrust even harder on the poor brunette.

Eagle couldn't believe in how _tight_ Tom was. _Seriously,_ for someone who had bottomed for Alex - whom, he saw, was something out of the ordinary - Tom felt like a virgin. And the way that he panted and withered and quivered underneath him... _Fuck._

Other than that, Neil couldn't help but to notice how harsh William was being. He groaned when, once again, the doctor went deeper - _how was that even possible?_ \- inside of him with one powerful thrust, making _him_ go deeper inside of Tom, who moaned _loud._

Snake groaned, thrusting harder and harder in his team mate. He knew he was going too fast, being maybe a bit too harsh, but the sounds he was making, the way his hole clenched on his cock and the fact that Eagle's mere presence made him almost go insane at times and question his whole life...

" _Fuck"_ Neil and Tom grunted at the same time, making William thrust with even _more_ desire.

There was no denying it - the doctor thought, panting - he was _definitely_ open minded.

* * *

"My turn, Fox" Wolf grunted, grabbing Alex's hair and holding his head just a bit away from the soldier's now wet and pulsing cock, while looking serious at Ben, who was thrusting hard, seriously, _hard,_ inside of the blonde.

"No way" the spy groaned, hitting a spot that made Cub moan and bit his lip while grabbing strongly to the couch "I'm not done yet"

"Sure you are" the soldier retorted, ignoring the panting and whimpering of the blonde in front of him "Seriously, sharing is caring"

The spy thrusted hard and deep, stopping short and looking at his team leader.

"Fine" he said, while maneuvering Alex to make him stand, later turning around and sitting down on the couch, making Alex sit with his cock still inside of him.

" _Ugh"_ the blonde groaned, resting his back on Fox's chest "What makes you think I'm going to agree to this?" he asked, tiredly, even though his cock was still hard as a rock.

Ben slowly descended his hands towards the teen's inner thighs, while sucking the blonde's neck and ascending to his mouth, that was red, swollen and wet and... _Delicious._

They kissed for a while and, before Wolf could say anything or protest, Fox grabbed the teen's legs and raised them, making him - _all of him -_ totally exposed.

James salivated, seeing Alex's hole clamping down on Fox's cock, still buried inside of him. He savored the vision, looking hungrily at the blonde's balls, and the way his _beautiful_ cock was resting, rock hard, on his six-pack stomach.

James bit his lip, looking at how... _erotic_ the two spies kissed. Their tongues fighting with each other on a breathtaking dance.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Wolf put on a condom that was resting on the floor and generously passed lube on his cock, before practically emptying the bottle on Alex's hole and Fox's cock, to which both moaned.

The team leader breathed and got closer, positioning himself and making Alex's legs rest on his shoulders, letting Ben's hand's be free to roam the teen's body - which he did.

Then, the soldier _finally_ adjusted his cock at the blonde's hole and, very, _very_ slowly, started to push in.

Rider groaned, hiding his face on Ben's neck, when he first felt the pressure on his _more than full_ hole. He could feel James's cock force his entrance and the way Fox's cock was pulsing violently inside of him. He whimpered and trembled, grabbing Ben's shoulder, muffling his whimpers on his neck.

Daniels started to pat the teen's fair hair with one hand, while he jerked him off with the other. He could feel James's cock getting slowly on top of his, and Alex's trembling body while he whimpered in pain and pleasure against his skin, grabbing on to him like he was his last link to life.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Wolf was in - _completely._

He stopped, caressing Cub's trembling body softly, trying to make him relax.

"I'm in, Cub" he said in a soothing tone "Look at me"

Breathing in and out slowly, Alex lift his head from Ben's neck and looked at Wolf.

If at any point in his life James had the ability to think, such skill was now gone - he was sure of it. Alex's face was all that he could see and there was nothing more to the world than that.

His tear-filled brown eyes stared at him with pleading and so much _desire_ that he swallowed hard. His mouth was red and swollen, his face had small drops of sweat and... _really,_ how could someone be so... _Beautiful?_

Ben smiled underneath Alex's trembling body, when he saw the exact moment Wolf's heart was ripped out of his chest. _Welcome to the club_ , he thought in a haze.

Alex breathed in slowly, enjoying every bit of sensation that the moment was offering him - _pain, pleasure... lust._

He gulped and locked his eyes with Wolf's.

"Slowly, now." he breathed "It's okay to move"

* * *

" _Shit!"_ Tom exclaimed, in a state of such _pleasure_ that he didn't even care about the noises he was making anymore "Neil, _please, please, please..."_ he pleaded, shaking strongly underneath the soldier, who was now thrusting terribly slowly, while holding his balls and the base of his cock with strength, preventing him from coming.

"How cute" Eagle whispered in his ear, biting it softly and making him whimper.

Snake, pulling Neil's hips to himself with strength, could feel he wasn't going to last much more.

"Brace yourself" he groaned, re-starting to thrust fast.

Eagle bit down on Tom's shoulder, while he trembled and moaned underneath him, his need to come more and more evident.

" _I'm coming!"_ Snake grunted, holding Neil with such strength that he was _sure_ it was going to leave a mark. The powerful thrusts inside of him and Tom's tight hole clamping him down was more than enough to send Eagle over the edge as well.

He just couldn't take it anymore and, when he felt William come with one last harsh movement, he couldn't hold it in - he came with a loud groan, making Tom whimper even louder, with a strangled " _Please"._

Satisfied, Neil let go of the hold on the teen's cock and passed a teasing finger over the tip - which was all it took to Tom to all but scream and come, falling down on the ground shortly after.

William separated himself from Neil, who did the same with Tom, and seated on the ground, taking of the condom and making a knot.

The soldier caressed the brunette's back, whom got up slowly, obviously exhausted, going to rest on Eagle's chest, who, on his turn, rested his head on Snake's shoulder.

William sighed, patting his teammate's hair.

"You're going to be the end of me, Neil" he whispered "Really"

Said soldier could do nothing but to smile, hugging the sleepy Tom close to him.

"We should do this again" he hummed contently, only to stop short when he - finally – remembered that they were not alone on the room " _Holy shit"_ he hissed, looking at the moaning trio on the couch.

Tom chuckled under his breath, looking at where his friend was taking two giants like a Greek good champ.

"I'm never going to be able to see Cub in the same way" Snake whispered, almost to himself " _How?"_

* * *

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck"_ Alex panted, not being able to think anything coherent.

The pleasure, with that hint of pain, was unbearable. His body didn't seem to be his anymore. It felt like there was no more space - no pun intended - to feel anything other than that _wonderful_ sensation of being _owned._

Ben bit down on Rider's shoulder once again, feeling Wolf's dick go in and out, making that amazing friction on him _and_ Alex. Honestly, he could be going crazy and he didn't even care. That was too much - the feeling of Cub's body shaking on top of him while being penetrated _hard_ and _harshly_ by James was just... _Ugh._

The team leader could no longer take it. The tightness of Alex's hole, his face, his moans, his trembling body, his... _everything -_ he just couldn't take it.

He thrusted with even more strength, barely having time to say a strangled " _I'm coming"_ , before he moaned, grunted and came, just a few seconds before Fox and Cub, who came together.

Alex loved to bottom - really - but that was the first time he came without being touched on his front. He panted and groaned when he saw James face writhe in pleasure and Fox's body shake underneath him. _Fuck -_ it was all he could think before his dick exploded, making him have the best orgasm of his life.

Breathing slowly, while he got down of the high, he felt James take off his cock from inside of him, that hint of pain again making him tremble.

Fox took a deep breath and all but made Alex get up - which he did, just to groan and sit back down on the couch, next to him.

He took off the condom and looked at his side where Rider was still panting, his eyes closed. Wolf, on the other side of the teen, was also looking at the blonde.

For a split second, Ben and James looked at each other, and, at the same time, started to caress Cub's hair - to which he smiled.

" _Best. Birthday. Party. Ever!"_ Eagle exclaimed after a while, making everyone look at him.

For a moment, the sex-smelling room was filled with silence.

Then, they started laughing - and Alex winced, letting out a small " _Ouch!",_ before turning to glare at Fox and Wolf.

" _Do you see what you've done?"_ he hissed at them, only making the rest of the unit - and Tom - laugh even more.

Best birthday party indeed, Alex thought in his haze - and, as usual, it was all Eagle's fault - or was it Tom's?

_Oh, well._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are your thoughts, folks? Any reviews are appreciated, really.
> 
> Also, I think I have to clarify a few things. The game of truth or dare have multiple variations. Here where I live, we play it by spinning a bottle, that points towards who should decide on the dare/question (tip of the bottle) and to who should do the dare/tell the truth (end of the bottle). So, that's the version I used here.
> 
> Also, the names:
> 
> William (Snake)
> 
> Neil (Eagle)
> 
> James (Wolf)
> 
> Are just a result of my imagination, and if I have taken it from someone who thought it first (honestly, it's possible, with the quantity of fanfiction I've read), please let me know so I can credit them.
> 
> And yes, in case you're wondering – I know I'm going to hell.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> Bri.


End file.
